Real Emotion
by Taito Kid
Summary: Taichi x Yamato. New title and summary. Taichi and Yamato want the same thing. Each other. Will they get the fairy tale ending they deserve or will something interfere. R
1. Mimi Has A Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so if u wanna sue me go ahead and try all your gonna be getting is...45 cents and a button.  
  
This is my first fic ever so be gentle and please review so I can make it a better reading experience for you the readers. On with the fic.  
  
Italics=Taichi's thoughts  
  
Tai's P.O.V.  
  
Kami, will this day ever end? First I had to listen to one of Sora's unnaturally long speeches about being punctual, she's really starting too sound like my mother, and now have three projects due all on the same day next week. The teachers must all get together and actually plan to have everything due the same day to drive the student population insane. It's the only reasonable explanation. I must have had some really bad karma pilled up in a past life to deserve this in just one day. And now Mimi is rambling on about a dress or some other thing. I can't keep track of everything being said to me these days. Oh well, back to Lala Land.  
  
"And that's why they look so..Taichi! Have you even heard a word I've said?"  
  
"Gomen Mimi. I've just got a lot on my mind right now." Which is true, soccer finals are just around the corner, school has been slowly devouring every free moment I can come across, and on top of all that my current emotional state is anything but stable. Hey, you try being in love with your best friend.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" She prided (AN/is that even a word? ^_^') gently.  
  
"Not at the moment." I gently replied.  
  
"But when I'm ready you'll be the first to know." I quickly add seeing the worry in her usually playful eyes.  
  
"That's okay I understand." She said in a high-pitched voice as we continued on our walk home from school.  
  
"I just have a few things to workout in my mind."  
  
"No bigy. Just remember I'm always here if you need someone to talk to Tai." She said in a reassuring voice.  
  
It's hard to believe how much she grew up while she was away in America for two years. She still has her brilliant pink hair that most people think is childish, but when you come down to it she always understands. I guess that's why she has the crest of Sincerity. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she new. Mimi doesn't strike as the type of person to hold something like this against me. I guess I should tell someone before I go completely insane.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah Tai?"  
  
"I think I've changed my mind about talking."  
  
"Great! Lets go to my place and we can talk in privacy since my parents won't be home till later." She squealed as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards her apartment.  
  
"Wow!" Was all I could mange to say as I walked through Mimi's apartment.  
  
"Thanks. I decorated it myself." She replied with a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"It's pink..." It's like she had depleted the world of the color pink and kept it all in her apartment as hostage . I mean everything is pink, from the carpet, to the wallpaper, even the, no that can't be right she wouldn't.  
  
"Meems that's not a plushie is it?" I asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"Nope." Smiling cheerfully she scooped up a big pink ball of fur.  
  
"This is my kitty Taku." She replied.  
  
"How.what..did you do to it?" I finally managed to stutter out.  
  
"Do what?" She asked innocently like a little child.  
  
"Mimi! It's PINK!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Your point."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Ok maybe this wasn't such a good idea coming over. Who knows she could try something like that on my hair. Eeeek. Think happy thoughts. Yamato. Yamato topless, Yamato in the shower. Okay too much of a happy thought.  
  
"So do you want to talk about what has been bothering you lately Tai?" I was suddenly snapped out of my daydream by the question Mimi asked me. The whole reason why I was here in the first place.  
  
"Sure." I said nonchalantly as possible on our way over to the couch. Surprisingly the only thing that wasn't pink in the house.  
  
"Mimi what I'm about to tell you I need you to promise not to tell anyone. Especially not Yamato." A simple nod was my reply.  
  
"I'm in love with Yamato." I told her.  
  
Okay I wish she would say something this silence is killing me.  
  
Suddenly I was glomped as a pair of arms lunged at me.  
  
"That's so kawaii." She squealed excitedly.  
  
I swear it seems at times that this girl has ADD or something. Wait a sec she just basically said she's okay with this. Wow maybe this day will start looking up after all.  
  
"Your serious?" I said giving her a questioning stare, not wanting to get my hopes up to high.  
  
"Of course you two would make the perfect couple." She replied sincerely. Relieving my suspicious mind.  
  
"Thanks Meems But me and Yamato will never be a couple." My voice full of sorrow.  
  
"I mean come one Mimi even if he was gay, which he isn't may I remind you. Why would he ever pick someone like me."  
  
"What are you talking about Tai?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"He's basically a God. What would he ever see in me. I'm not exactly what's in demand." I reply with a hint of dry sarcasm.  
  
"Then if it's your confidence that needs a boost I know just what to do." She said excitedly.  
  
"Why do I not like the sound of this?" I asked aloud.  
  
"Oh don't worry Taichi, we're only going to do some retail therapy."  
  
"What the heck is retail therapy?"  
  
"SHOPPING!" She exclaimed at such high pitch you could actually here dogs barking outside.  
  
"Meems I don't really feel to up to shopping right now." I whined.  
  
"Oh, come on Tai it'll be fun. We can get some supper at the food court and find you an outfit for Yamato's next concert that'll totally make him lose it!" How could I say no to such a great plan and those puppy eyes of hers. She must have picked that up from me.  
  
"Ok then what are we waiting for, lets get going." With that said we were off to the mall.  
  
"Mimi I thought you said we could eat." Basically pleading with the pink haired girl.  
  
"Don't you want to look good for Matt?" She countered.  
  
"Of course I do but we've been in almost every store in the mall and anything I like you tell me I can't buy." I shouted a little louder then necessary from inside the changing room to get my point across.  
  
"Will you just come out of there already?"  
  
"I feel a little weird in this Meems."  
  
"Just come out and show me will ya."  
  
"Fine." I said as I opened the changing room door to reveal Mimi with her jaw to the floor starring at me.  
  
I have to admit she did pick out a good outfit to for me. A nice tight pair of black jeans that fit almost like a second skin and a white dress shirt that was slightly wrinkled. She also let me pick out this cool brown leather wristband.  
  
"Earth to Mimi. You who, you there?"  
  
"Ah sorry Tai." She replied with a slight blush creeping across her face.  
  
After I paid for my new clothes we both realized it was getting late and decided to just go home.  
  
"Gotta get some rest for tomorrow night's concert." I thought to myself as I climbed into bed ready to fall asleep from the long night of shopping. That night I fell asleep to the image of Yamato. The only difference this time there was a small glimmer of hope in my heart that one day he might be mine. And with that last thought I drifted of into sleep with a grin stretched from one ear to the other.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay so how did ya like it. Bad wasn't it? Please review. I thrive on reviews. Reviews make me update. And updating means more Taito for readers. By the way what would you guys rather have next chapter, for me to go straight for the night of the concert or for me to expand the first chapter? You guys decide. Till next time.  
  
Taito Kid (e-mail me at Yagami_Taichi_01@hotmail.com 


	2. Blankets Have A Mind Of Their Own

Hey I'm back again with the next chapter. I also changed the title of the story. You'll understand why later. First I would like to thank the people that reviewed, Sillie and Splash *death glares those who didn't* I just got the review from Splash which motivated me to get off my lazy but and start typing this chapter. Didn't I mention I like reviews? Even flames or constructive criticism just so I know people are actually reading this fic. Anyways on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Chibi Yama- Taito Kid does not own Digimon..  
  
Chibi Taichi- Or is he making any profits.  
  
Chibi Yama- Will you stop finishing my sentences! * pounces on top of Chibi Tai *  
  
Author- anyways here it is.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Dad I'm." I cut myself off as I open the door to our apartment, remembering that he had left for Kyoto this morning.  
  
Slipping off my shoes I head into the kitchen to retrieve the note and envelope of money I know will be waiting for me on the table. I don't even bother to read the notes anymore. They all say the same thing. "Gone to Kyoto on a business trip. See you no later then Monday. No parties and keep out of trouble Yamato. Take care." I repeat in a mocking tone as I head towards my bedroom to get some sleep for the big concert tomorrow night.  
  
Slowly pulling of my shirt a familiar photograph bathed in moonlight catches my eye. I have my arm around the neck of a handsome chocolate-eyed boy with gravity defying hair. Moments like those seemed so distant these days. It's almost a struggle for me to do the simplest of gestures to show my friendship towards him. I tense up whenever he's around, never knowing what to say or do. Kami I hope he doesn't think I'm trying to push him away. "Dam it!" I shout as I rub my tear filled eyes that are threatening to cascade down my pale skin at any minute now.  
  
Snapping out of my own little world by the sound of the telephone I decide to unplug it. Whoever's calling can wait till tomorrow. Pulling the covers back on the bed, I climb into the welcoming warmth that greats me. Picking up the picture that has completely mesmerized me I whisper. "Good night Tai. I'll love you always." I press my lips softly against it before resting the picture on the pillow next to me. Tears once again well up in my eyes as I desperately try to force the memories of my best friend into the back of my head and attempt to get some much needed rest.  
  
****morning****  
  
Saturday mornings are supposed to be peace full and relaxing. Waking up to the sun pouring through the spaces between the curtains, basking in its warm glow as you are serenaded awake by the sound of birds whistling their enchanting songs. Not..  
  
"Hey Yamato where do you keep the food?" Came a voice from out in the kitchen.  
  
What the hell is Ryu doing here. I think I'm going to seriously regret giving my band a key to my apartment. Anyways as I was saying, there's nothing magical about being woken up by your band mates. Especially this lot. Ryu is currently on his quest to find food, by the sounds of things Ushi and Toshi are fighting for control over the remote, and Kei is probably provoking both of them further.  
  
Softly sighing, giving into my fate. I slowly attempt to free myself from the mess of blankets I'm tangled in. After failing miserably several times I begin to madly thrash about like a retarded Magickarp.  
  
"Ummm."  
  
I suddenly realize I'm not alone in the room anymore. I now have a slightly puzzled Ryu starring down at me from the door frame.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there like a post or are you going to help me untangle myself Ryu?" I mock scowl trying to cover up the light blush that's creeping across my face from embarrassment. I must be an interesting shade of crimson by now.  
  
Now free from my prison of blankets I notice that something has caught Ryu's attention.  
  
"I knew it." Looking completely unfazed as he said his vague statement.  
  
Mentally kicking myself for not changing the locks, I decide to play the dumb blonde act.  
  
"You knew what?" Kicking myself mentally for not sounding more naturally. He's going to figure it out and he'll tell the others and that will be the end of the band.  
  
"You love Taichi." He responded in the same old careless tone.  
  
Quick Ishida think of something fast.  
  
"Of course I do he's my best friend. What kind of best friends would I be if didn't love him." By the look he's giving me I know my weak excuse was an utter failure. Well this is going to be the end of the Teenage Wolves.  
  
"Don't be an idiot Matt. I know you like Taichi as more than a friend, everybody does."  
  
Well that was sure not the response I thought I was about to receive. Everyone knows.  
  
"Wait a sec did you just say that everyone knows?"  
  
"Well ya. You can't hide your real emotions from your friends."  
  
"S..s.so you mean even Tai knows?" Why the hell am I stuttering? Its like I'm falling apart.  
  
"I think he's the only one that doesn't know yet. It's kinda sad considering the way you to dance around each other. You two are probably the only ones that don't realize the others feelings."  
  
"So your not disgusted by me liking Tai?"  
  
"I'm not a hypocrite."  
  
Something about his simple response made me think about what he just said. He's not a hypocrite. then that must mean he's gay too.  
  
"Wow. I never suspected that you were gay."  
  
"I'm not. I'm bi." He replied with a grin as he slowly got up to go join the others in the living room. "by the way Matt we're gonna have to find a way to get the two of you together." He added before giving me his trademark wink and rushing back out to the living with the others.  
  
I just stood their in my own stupor thinking about all the events that just took place. Slowly and cautiously I made my way to the bathroom to get a quick shower.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Upon exiting the bathroom fully dressed I decided it would be best if I put the picture back on my nightstand before I went out to join the others. No need for anyone else like my father finding it their on my pillow.  
  
As I settle down in one of the armchairs out in the living room my mind tells me that maybe this isn't such a good idea. Ryu, Toshi, Kei, and Ushi each have a rather creepy smile stretching from one side of their face to the other. They're definitely up to something. This can't be good.  
  
"What's up?" I quarry cautiously, being careful not to fall into the trap they're probably setting.  
  
"Well while you were in the bathroom for the past eternity getting yourself for your adoring fans tonight we all came up with a fool proof plan for you to express your feelings for Taichi without telling him to his face." Explained Ryu with a smile playing at his face.  
  
"You what!?!?" I shouted loudly as that familiar blush crept across my face again.  
  
"Oh come on Matto. We all knew you had a thing for Taichi and that he has a thing for you."  
  
Okay this earns Kei one of my perfected death glares. Luckily for him he takes the hint and shuts up.  
  
"How do you guys even know if Tai actually likes me?" I questioned them seriously.  
  
"Matt like I said earlier the way you two act around each other it's a wonder you both haven't figure it out by now, but us the people watching from the outside can easily tell. That's how we know. We wouldn't be saying this to you if we weren't a hundred percent sure. Taichi's probably at home right now trying to find something to wear to the concert that will make you all hot and bothered." Ryu said with a sly grin.  
  
Turning crimson I bow my head to hide the color of my face from the others.  
  
With my head still down I mumble, "Well then lets say Tai hypothetically likes me."  
  
"Hey Matt since when did you start using such big words?"  
  
This time everyone including me sent Kei a glare promising pain later.  
  
"As I was saying even if he does like me how am I supposed to show him my real emotions without doing it face to face?"  
  
"Like we were already saying Matt we have a great plan." Toshi chirped as he bounced around the room.  
  
"Okay, who let him have sugar?"  
  
"Back to the point Matt we decided you should sing one of your love songs and dedicate it to Tai. It's fool proof." Continued Ryu.  
  
"You know something that may actually work guys!" I shouted as I ran down the hall to retrieve my guitar and lyric book from inside my sliding closet. Almost tumbling to the floor as my feet got caught up in those satanic blankets again. Blankets bad. Tai pretty. (A/N: Gotta love BTVS)  
  
As I returned to the living room the guys were already getting up from their seats.  
  
"We better get to the stadium if we want to practice the song you had in mind. By the way what song did you chose?" Asked Ushi as we began to descend the stairs of the apartment complex.  
  
"Real Emotion."  
  
Finally finished. It didn't take as long as I expected it would. I'm really happy with the way it turned out. I would really appreciate it if everyone would review. I live off reviews. ^_^ Well if I get a few reviews tonight I may actually have the third chapter posted by Sunday night at the latest. The Taito should be popping up in the next chapter or chapter 4 at the latest. So that's all for now folks and thank you to my two reviewers you guys were my first reviews ever and I really appreciate it.  
  
Taito Kid (yagami_taichi_01@hotmail.com) 


	3. Waiting For Tonight

Taito Kid- I'm back with the next chapter!  
  
Yamato- Finally I was wondering when my concert would start.  
  
Taichi- Ummm. Yama what are you wearing? *blushes uncontrollably*  
  
Yamato- What the @%#$!  
  
Taito Kid- I think Yuna's songs tress looks so kawaii on you. And I don't seem to hear Tai complaining.  
  
Taichi- *still blushing and drooling*  
  
Taito Kid- Well it seemed fitting at the time since at your concert you'll be singing Koda Kumi's "Real Emotion".  
  
Yamato- Whatever. *takes off with his arms flailing every which way*  
  
Taichi- I think I'd better go check on him. *runs off after Yamato like a screaming fan girl*  
  
Jun- Did someone mention me? *suddenly Jun is crushed by a Gaurdromon that falls out of the sky*  
  
Taito Kid- Anyways thank to everyone that reviewed and on with the show.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It's only an hour away from Matt's concert and Mimi had to play hairdresser. Currently she's trying to remove the head of the brush that snapped off in my hair over twenty minutes ago!  
  
"Mimi at this rate we'll never make it to the concert on time!" Ignoring me she goes back to her task of removing the evil brush from my hair.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Wow déjà vu.  
  
"Yagami Taichi this wouldn't be happening if you would just get a hair cut like a normal person."  
  
"Well I don't wanna cause Yama says he likes my hair the way it is so I wont cut it."  
  
"You really care about him don't you Tai?"  
  
"Mimi he's the most important thing in my life. so what are we waiting for lets get going to the concert!" Heading towards the door I feel a hand grasp my hair and tug forcefully.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Gomen." She smiles and holds up the other piece of the hairbrush that was stuck in my hair now in her hand.  
  
Before heading out the door I check my reflection one more.  
  
"Damn your sexy Yagami." I whisper to my self as Mimi pulls me out the door to her car.  
  
"Hey why can't I drive Mimi?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened last time when you were aloud to drive?"  
  
"Yes. Never mind then." I admit knowing I've been defeated. It was really not my fault, the roads were slippery from the rain that was coming down. We were heading towards Matt's apartment complex to pick him up. His white dress shirt was now see through from the down poor. His tight leather pants clinged to every curve of his body. How was I supposed to notice the telephone pole while that God was standing there in the poring rain?  
  
"Do you think this is going to work Mimi?"  
  
"Of course it will Tai! Have I ever been wrong?"  
  
"Do you want me to respond to that or shall I just glare?" I reply rolling my eyes for good measure. (A/N: more random BTVS)  
  
"All joking aside Tai he's going to lose it when he sees you. Who wouldn't? Just look at yourself."  
  
Looking in the flip down mirror on the passenger's side I had to admit I really clean up well. With the help of Mimi of course. There's no way I could have put my self together without his help.  
  
As I was admiring myself in the mirror I didn't even realise Mimi stop the car until there was tapping from outside my window. Lightly blushing I scramble for the handle. Once we entered the stadium I was amazed by the amount of people here. Unfortunately with all the people here I still manage to see the one person I could have gone without having to see. Jun. By the looks of things she's trying to sneak back stage.  
  
"Excuse me Ms. This is a restricted area. I'll have to ask you too go take your seat." The security guard said looking down at the girl that was about to burst at any moment.  
  
"What are you talking about! I'm Ishida Yamato's girlfriend."  
  
"You and half the other women here. Why don't you just go and take your seat the concert will start soon?"  
  
Fuming she stormed off towards the stands and out of my sight. Thank God.  
  
"Well that was interesting now wasn't it?" I rhetorically ask Mimi. Who only replies with a grin.  
  
"So were are we meeting everyone?" I ask the pink haired girl as she drags me off to our front row seats complements of Mr. Ishida himself.  
  
"Well Koushiro and Ken are at some computer club, Takeru is still ill with the flu so Daisuke is taking care of him, Sora, Miyako, and Hikari are at some spa, and Iori has kendo practice with his grandpa." She finished as we finally made it to our seats. It's a good thing we did since soon as I looked up to the stage there he was approaching the microphone. Before he even says word he takes a good long look at me. Sending jolts of electricity down my spine.  
  
The concert went on as they usually do. Hoards of screaming fans applauding song after song till it came down to the last song of the night. He set his guitar down and began to speak as he picked the microphone up off its stand.  
  
"This next song is dedicated to a very special person. You know who you are. My Courage." With that the song started up leaving me completely baffled.  
  
what can I do for you I can hear you what can I do for you  
  
never felt that I would wind up by myself it was all my wild imagination but here I am finding myself so lost and there is a way for me to turn back oh, I think I see they're different from what I had imagined they would be everything looks different now I'm getting dizzy spells  
  
it's real emotion shaking up the world I'll be forever blessed for you to stand by me there, before so many things you tell me that's why I am here you give me strength and now I know that I am not alone  
  
what can I do for you I can hear you  
  
The song finished and the sound of Yamato's voice faded as he gave me a sweat smile before turning on his heels, heading towards the back stage.  
  
"Oh my God Taichi that song was for you!" Mimi squealed as she once again latched on my arm and pulled us towards the back stage entrance. Flashing our all access passes the guard removed himself from our path towards Matt's dressing room.  
  
"Okay there it is Tai. All you have to do is open the door."  
  
"But what if it wasn't for me. What if.."  
  
"Oh stuff it Tai!" She then banged on the door rapidly before running off in the same direction we made our entrance in. Squealing all the way.  
  
At that moment part of me was praying to every God I knew that Matt wasn't in their and the other part wishing that his face will great mine.  
  
As I begin to walk away from the door I hear it slowly crack open. Pretending I didn't hear it I continue walking away. That is until to arms snake around my waste. With one quick movement those soft silky arms whirl me into the changing room. The room is filled with white candles giving it a romantic feel. My attention is then drawn back to the owner of the arms that pulled me in here. His usually ice blue eyes began to melt as he stares at me with great concentration. As the distance between our faces begins to decrease a small fringe of his beautiful blonde hair falls from its perch. I reach out to brush it away and he takes my hand in his own and brushes his lips ever so lightly against it.  
  
"I've been waiting a life time for this moment my Tai-chan." He whispers as his lips cover mine.  
  
I finished it. Not my best work ever but I finished it with a whole 1 hour and 10 minutes to spare. Thank to all of you that have reviewed so far. I think there'll still be a few more chapters left. For some reason or another I have the urge to send the whole gang to a Final Fantasy cosplay convention for one of the upcoming chapters. Who can say that Taichi wouldn't look absolutely adorable in Tidus' costume? I also have the idea to re write all of Final Fantasy x and x-2 with the characters from Digimon 01 & 02. Tell me if you like those ideas and don't forget to review. Bye for now. ^_^  
  
By the way if you want the English or Japanese version of the song or even its really cool music video I can e-mail it to ya. My address is Yagami_Taichi_01@hotmail.com 


	4. Breakfast at Yamato's

Sorry about the long wait school has been so hectic with mid terms and all the homework I still don't have it all done but I just decided not to do my assignment due tomorrow and type this instead. My job has also been getting in the way a lot. I'm beginning to think my boss has never heard of child labor laws. Oh well at least with all those hours I can afford my trip to China this summer. Anyways enough of my petty excuses and on with the show.  
  
Breakfast at Yamato's  
  
Tai's P.O.V.  
  
Theirs no words that could possibly describe how I'm feeling right now. As I start to wonder if this is just another cruel trick my mind is playing on me those thoughts are suddenly put to rest as I can feel his tongue begging for entrance. Parting my lips his tongue greats mine eagerly in a battle for dominance. After a few minutes we both reluctantly part for air. Breathing heavily I give him one of my trade mark grins as I reach for his hand and lead him over to the couch that sat along the widest side of the dressing room. Once we were both sitting comfortably my mind was going a mile a minute pondering over what to ask him first. As usual he acted before I could even do anything.  
  
"I love you."  
  
I must have looked like someone smacked me in the back of the head when those three words danced out of his seductive mouth. Those three words that I have dreamt he would say to me one day.  
  
"I love you too." Was my simple reply that held so much emotion.  
  
"You know I wrote that song for you Tai."  
  
"Tha.tha..thank you." I finally managed to get out.  
  
He just sat there smiling at me. Next thing I know it his lips have captured mine once again. This time I was a little bit more adventurous and decided to explore his mouth. The taste of vanilla filled my taste buds as I took the time to memorize every inch of his mouth. This went on for a few more minutes before we both parted, our faces painted a deep crimson.  
  
"How do you think the others will react when we tell them." My eyes danced about merrily at the possible reactions of our friends.  
  
"Well since Mimi already knows, she'll probably just squeal in delight."  
  
"Mimi knows?" He asked me with an awkward look in his eyes.  
  
"Well yeah I needed advice on what to do and she helped me out a lot." He nodded at my reply, understanding the situation that I had been in. Before continuing our conversation.  
  
"I think Koushiro and Jyou will have a heart attack, I'm not to sure about Sora, Kari will probably be tacking endless amounts of pictures of us, my brother and Daisuke will be paraplegic with laughter, Miyako will be in the same boat as Mimi, and Ken and Iori will be silent as usual."  
  
"So all in all there should be no problem in telling our friends?" I half ask, half state. A little unsure about the others finding out. I mean what if one of them told our parents. Then we would be in a world of trouble. But if we don't tell them we would always have to hide our love and I don't want to do that either. I want to show the world my love for angelic boy.  
  
He must have been able to sense the internal conflict that I was struggling with for all of a sudden his to long silky smooth arms snake around my waste and pull me into a comforting embrace. Basking in the warmth that he provides I decide to let all the thoughts that are bothering me be washed away by it. Closing my eyes to savor the moment I slowly drift off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
"Wow Yama! You've really outdone yourself this time!" I exclaim, smiling down at the tray of food that was placed in front of me.  
  
"It's nothing really." A crimson blush creeping over his face tells me differently.  
  
"No really this is awesome Yama. No one has ever made me breakfast in bed before. You deserve a reward."  
  
Leaning in to capture his lips with mine I'm shocked when he pulls away before I can give him his reward. Slightly puzzled at Yamato's actions I begin to open my mouth to ask why, when Yamato reduces the few inches between us and slips his tongue into my mouth instead and begins to tickle the roof of my mouth. This time pulling away laughing he gives me a tap on the nose before heading back out to the kitchen swinging his hips seductively. My jaw hits the floor realizing all he is wearing is his pink apron.  
  
"You better hurry up and eat. We don't wanna be late to meet the others at the beach today." He calls out from over his shoulder.  
  
Devouring the delicious food my blonde sexy boyfriend has prepared for me, my mind wonders onto the idea of Yamato in a swimsuit. This is going to be a great day. I smile to my self finishing my breakfast.  
  
Opening up the trunk of my car I stare in horror at all the things Matt has packed. I look up to my boyfriend with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yama do we really need all of this stuff that you've packed."  
  
"Yup." Was the simple one word reply I received.  
  
After walking for what seemed an eternity we finally found our friends basking in the sun. Takeru and Daisuke were building a sand castle down by the water, while Mimi, Sora, Hikari, and Miyako were all talking about some big school dance coming up. Koushiro as always was tapping away at his keyboard, oblivious to the beautiful day, and Ken was fighting a losing battle, trying to get Jyou to go into the water.  
  
Setting all of the things down our friends greeted us.  
  
"Jeez you've guys packed more then Mimi!" Daisuke shouted out. Earning him a smack off the head from each of the girls and a death glare from me.  
  
"Hey don't look at me this is all Yamato's stuff." I reply to Daisuke's little outburst.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go get changed now I'll be back in a minute." And with that Yama dashed off to the beach house.  
  
'Maybe I should go help him?' The thought played about in my head for a bit then I decided against it. I can wait. Smiling slyly I un-role a huge beach towel big enough for the both of us.  
  
Unlike my counter part I was already in my swimsuit. I wore a pair of black shorts with a flame adorning each side of my thighs. (Tai in a swimsuit..drool.^_^')  
  
Settling down onto my towel Mimi brakes away from the rest of the girls and makes her way over to me. I know what she's going to ask me and I can't wait to tell her the great news.  
  
"So how did things go last night lover boy?" A wicked smile playing at the features of her face.  
  
"I'm not the type to kiss and tell." I reply with a slight smirk.  
  
"I take it then things went as planned then?"  
  
"Yes!" I exclaim. Unintentionally drawing my friend's gazes towards us, or at least I thought I had. But it seems they're looking right past were me and Mimi are sitting. Deciding to turn around and see what has captured all of their attention, my jaw hits the ground for a second time today. Walking towards us is my Yama, swinging his hips as usual. Looking as sexy as ever. It has to be a crime to look that delicious. Clad in only a small piece of black material, I took in all his beautiful features.  
  
"Wow Matt you look great!" All the girls cried out.  
  
Letting out a low growl, Yama gets the hint and squeezes in between me and Mimi. I instinctively wrap one of my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. This causes me to try and stifle a giggle and the others to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. But they seem to just assume it to be an act of friendship.  
  
Fighting back the urge to take him right there and then I lean towards him and whisper a few choice words, causing him to turn a bright shade of pink. Our little games like this continued throughout the day until we both new it was time to tell the others. The only thing we had never really decided how we should tell them. Mimi must have picked up on this and decided to help out.  
  
"So Tai who are you going to be taking to the big school dance next week?" She asked in her usually perky voice. Only this time her eyes held a glint of mischief in them.  
  
Smiling at her with a knowing grin at to what she was planning, instead of replying with words I turned to Yamato who wore the same grin as me and covered his lips with my own in a passionate kiss.  
  
That's the end of another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I need reviews to keep me going. If I don't get reviews that tells me u don't want me to continue. So if I get enough reviews I'll continue. The next chapter will be the group's reaction and Taichi's and Yamato's first date. And you the readers will decide were they should have their first date. So when u review be sure to include were u would like them to go and I'll pick the one that could involve embarrassing situations for the two. ^_^ Anyways that's all for now. Thanxs for reading. (yagamai_taichi_01@hotmail.com) 


End file.
